<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yu-Gi-Oh GX Tag Force 1: Building a Nest by Vivywellda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268178">Yu-Gi-Oh GX Tag Force 1: Building a Nest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivywellda/pseuds/Vivywellda'>Vivywellda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Friendship, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Tag force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivywellda/pseuds/Vivywellda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Round Robin', a draft duelist from Domino City as part of a wager made by their Boss becomes a student in Duel Academy, and spends their tumultuous first year trying to find who they are, not even having a deck they truly see as their own. An upcoming tournament could well be an opportunity to find their purpose, their raison d'etre, and maybe more along the way. OC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morn' Before Birdsong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N I've been replaying Tag Force again recently, and really wanted to take my hand at writing again, so apologies if I'm rather out of the rhythm of writing again, it might take a couple chapters for me to get into the groove, but I want to do something of a passion project. Constructive Criticism will be appreciated, and I hope you enjoy reading if you do. I appreciate I'll probably need to adjust somethings for style.</p><p>Without further ado Thank you everyone, and I wish you well.</p><p>Chapter One - Morn' before Birdsong</p><p>Domino City, my home and the heart of modern competitive dueling following the legendary Battle City tournament has since maintained its legacy through smaller scale competitions each year that are readily available to the public, including to the poorer sort.</p><p>One of these tournament styles is known well as drafting. Draft tournaments are not a mainstream thing, often being side events while the more blockbuster tournaments happen but until I met the boss, they were my gig. Being able to pick from an assortment based off freshly opened packs is a lot more affordable for a kid who doesn't have dueling connections after all. I'd never really tooled together my own deck as a full-time deal, but I'd developed a knack for cobbling one competently enough in drafts. With the quarter final draw approaching I'd usually be keeping an ear out for my name to show up on the screen, after spending the break trying to figure out if there's any strategy that would promising against the others, I wasn't affectionately dubbed 'The Round Robin' for nothing.</p><p>Today however, I'm not a participator, realistically calling me an observer is apt... I just wanted to get a good last look before I head off to my entrance exam for Duel Academy, and I can't say I'm disappointed. There's plenty of familiar faces; little Jimmy from down the road who flunked out of the Duel Academy test for the third time this year, but refuses to stop, there's a lot of younger guys who aren't able to apply as of yet, and then there's me, just watching.</p><p>Feeling my phone start to vibrate I'm met with a message from my boss, 'Its time to be headed off, knock their socks off kid', it's comforting to be shown the support but at the same time I can't resist replying back '*It's'. I suppose I'll have to wait for the boss to scold me for being a wise guy.</p><p>The Kaiba Corporation building is a leisurely walk away, the heat of the afternoon magnified by the amount of glass windows making me feel stuffy as I reposition my hat to keep the sun out of my eyes. I take a swig of water to refresh myself and finally look at what I'd been given by my boss. Most duelists specialise in making an individual deck, but part of my agreement with boss is that at least for the first year of Duel Academy, unless something changes, I'm to regularly change my deck drastically - not just a card or two. He puts it down to not wanting me to end up pigeon-holed into one style, to keep me flexible and explore while I'm still able to while everything's still low stakes.</p><p>The deck's nothing special, a typical Umi themed deck that's lacking in any of the effective water support or any real power cards, but that's fine, I should be able to defeat whatever opposition comes my way regardless. A further vibration from my phone breaks me out from my mulling, my boss hadn't taken too kindly to my correcting and I can't blame him. 'I'm sorry, it helped out a lot calming me down. I'll do you proud Boss.'</p><p>"Applicant 89631, your examination will be held in Duel Room 4 at 3PM sharp". A stern but steady tone affirms my time and location for my exam, the vast majority of students who would be attending this year have already done their exams, even had their first month at the academy, but my boss is already using all the pull he has to make this possible for me… I shouldn't have been eligible for enrolling until the cycle after due to narrowly missing the age cut-off so my Boss took the initiative and decided that 'Fine, we'll just send you there after your birthday – easy' and quite honestly that's inspiring to me. Praise be to the boss for convincing Seto Kaiba through a bet, albeit it's up to me to carry on through and be one of the top ten performing students of this cohort.</p><p>Half an hour to go until my test happens I can't really keep myself still. I use the little DP I do have and open a pack from one of the nearby dispensers, allowed to use what I get here to make the deck a little more 'mine' for the lack of a better description… though only three of them really have much use for me right now having 'A Legendary Ocean' in the deck will be a substantial upgrade on what I was working with. Also lets me remove a couple of the less useful cards from my deck, like healing-based cards, not to undermine them but there's just not much utility for it in the deck that justifies having it.</p><p>'Nevermind.' I sigh a little deeper and put my earphones in, listening to a familiar melody to continue to soothe myself, a nice pace to it getting my foot tapping on the beat. My boss has it playing all the time as a theme of sorts for the company. He's looking to expand away from just being a duelist and take other duelists who were like him under his wing, the line for what he is blurs something between an agent and a mentor… I think. It's complicated, but he's never let me down before.</p><p>Right now, I just want to help him with that, you can call it star-struck but when your favourite duelist wants to take you under their wing it's impossible to turn them down. As impressive as my drafting abilities were, it's rare for someone to succeed from a format like that to become a professional in dueling, climbing up is a matter of what cards are available. When I'm on Academy Island, that'll be greatly alleviated, it's such a high-class school that I should be able to find a way to get whatever cards I need to actually craft my first 'real' deck down the line, and to create a good variety of decks to experiment with.</p><p>The creak of the door breaks my thoughts, the Duel Arena almost sterilely clean, almost to an eerie extent as I walk in and am welcomed by my future professor Lioside. He's a tall man, draped in a heavy blue uniform and dark sunglasses that make it impossible for me to make out his eyes, though his palpable confidence makes it seem as though the heat of the room isn't getting to him at all.</p><p>"Your results on the written exam were quite impressive applicant, due to the delays with your admission however this test's result has been capped so even if you pass you'll need to begin as a Slifer Red student. Do you wish to start first or second?". …I don't know why you'd cap the exam per se but that's fine, Boss said it'd screw with Kaiba if I was a Slifer, and the thought of being a thorn in the side for one of the greatest duelists of all time can't be understated. I'll get to earn my position down the line anyway.</p><p>Bringing myself back to the moment I nod "I understand Sir. I'll start us off" I try and maintain a steady tone my hand shaking faintly as I draw my hand, and am welcomed to a selection of vanilla monsters, not the most promising start but so be it. "I set a monster, and one face-down. And I end my turn." I bow my head slightly, still not having met his eyes before he starts his turn.</p><p>"Steady yourself, you're a little stiff." He remarks before taking his turn "I activate the continuous spell card 'The A. Forces'. This card increases the attack of all warrior monsters on my side of the field by 200 points for each face up warrior or spellcaster type monster I control' The hologram form of the card appears, as does a his monster "An example of such being my 'Hibikime". Outstretching his hand he points at my face-down, declaring an attack, revealing my 'Humanoid Slime' in all of its gooey glory, the slime seemingly leaving a trail along the glossy green floor of the arena, taking the brunt of the maiden's slash, and due to its higher defense inflict 350 damage to my professor. "I end my turn"</p><p>I draw my next card, playing it without hesitation, 'Gagagigo' who had to have been planted in there… but I quite like the lore of it, a reformed youth, huh… "My friend 'Gagagigo' attacks your monster." Slashing away at the maiden he destroys her, though I keep my feeble slime in defensive position. "…and I end my turn"</p><p>Quickly followed is Lioside's 'Beautiful Headhuntress' emerging to the field, brandishing an intimidating weapon but still narrowly short of 'Gagagigo' in terms of power, trailing by 50 points thanks to 'The A. Forces' boost, and his activation of 'Heart of the Underdog' and with how things are going I'd quite fancy that card in my deck at this rate… though I'm surprised when he simply ends his turn there, not understanding particularly why he revealed her.</p><p>My thoughts on 'Heart of the Underdog are vindicated by the draw of my second copy 'Kappa Avenger', my eyes a little downcast as I sigh and summon it regardless, as he knows already what I drew is something I'm hardly pleased over. The Avenger emerges as if coming from underwater onto the surface of the duel arena, with dead eyes gleaming at my opponent as my two monsters dispose of the decapitator he was using, and I reduce him to 2200 Life points before ending my turn.</p><p>Almost as if deja-vu a second 'Hibikime' appears where the other had fallen, though this one much more successful, slashing away at my 'Kappa Avenger' and splitting him into pieces that seemingly seep back into the floor from whence he came, before my turn recommences, Lioside giving me a nod as I tilt my head slightly, having been expecting a little… more from this examination.</p><p>I draw my card, 'Flying Penguin'… not my favourite penguin card but alright, the duel's over barring something like a 'Kuriboh' or 'Book of Moon'. My 'Humanoid Slime' seemingly wakes, shifting from a shieldlike stance to forming a spear out of his slimy form, greeting my 'Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness' that I summon, for a moment making me think of them as a crimefighting trio who turned my 'Gagagigo' to the side of justice, though I bury that thought, and my opponent – 'Gagagigo' once again slashing my opponents monster to pieces, and my improvised heroic duo using spears to attack the unflinching Lioside directly, reducing his lifepoints to 0.</p><p>Offering my hand to him he shakes mine with a much stronger grasp "Thank you for the exam Sir, I appreciate you taking the time to give me this opportunity" I bow a little again, smiling slightly from beneath him as he speaks "Excellent work applicant, welcome to the Academy. We'll send all the information needed to your email, by week's end you should be on Academy isle".</p><p>The two of us soon separate as I walk back home, not telling Boss that I've won as I take my time getting back, the sun still shining brightly as I make my way out, rewarding myself with an ice-cream as I walk, and walk, listening to my music in solitude. The clock ticks, and message after message rolls in, with each vibration I slow my pace a little, stifling my laugh as I soon enough end up hearing the ringtone I set for my boss, having made sure to recall it while he was unaware 'They call me the Godfather 'a games, capiche?', just letting it awkwardly cut out as I walk. I end up a street away, walked from Kaibacorp's building in the center of town into the familiar downtown paths, potholed streets and poorly kept walkways that feel uneven even after all this time.</p><p>I walk into the office with a warm smile before yelling 'I'm home' once the door chime rings loudly, wiping my forehead and placing the deck he gave me on a table, before seeing he'd gone out of his way to prepare me curry for when I arrived back. '…I really should have just messaged him' I think lowering my head and grinding my teeth slightly.</p><p>I don't even have time to sit down as my blonde boss runs down the stairs shouting back "Pick up your damn phone next time will ya?", seeing my downcast expression he bites his tongue a little "Hey, you alright kid? Ya passed right?". He stands opposite where I was going to sit, shabbily dressed way as a man younger than he is, and I sit down before nodding back "Y-yeah, I passed, it felt a little too easy is all… I've been working for you all year and still, it doesn't feel as though anything I did in the test I wouldn't have been able to'. A moment passes as he narrows his eyes and I raise my hand "The long face is because I shoulda just called you back, I'm sorry for making you worry Boss."</p><p>His expression if nothing else can be read as 'Good Grief' as he sits down, removes my red cap and ruffles my hair slightly "Geez… at least you know ya shoulda. Would've been embarrassing if Kaiba came up to me and said my protégé failed the test exam." I nod wordlessly, starting to eat, loving the homely feel of the warm curry "Seems like I managed to convince a couple of others to do similar to me, even Yugi's found some kid he thinks is promising and will use as his, but I picked a pretty good apple myself."</p><p>He lets me eat a little more as I both struggle to eat, and shovel it down at the same time paradoxically, wanting to both accept his kindness and effort but still feeling bad about my messaging. "Thank you for the meal Boss… I hope I get to meet Yugi's protégé, and Kaiba's for that matter'.</p><p>The sun has set by the time I've finished the meal, looking at myself in the mirror as I wash things up from the kitchen, meeting my eyes as I let myself feel hopeful about what's coming up, and let my boss check my email to see that the flight to Academy Island will be in two days. His confidence in me had Boss prepare my travel gear, so tomorrow's really just a free day. He locks up the office and I walk part way with him, before heading to the apartment I was borrowing.</p><p>The apartment is the bare minimum of what someone could call home, but I do so with pride; not that you could hear it over the whirring of fans, the May heat already insufferable for me. The room is covered in only necessities as a duelist, not that I've not tried to make the place my own – pictures covering the walls of me, and cards that I used in draft tournaments. As I prepare for sleep I look through them, having kept them largely in order, though the last year was probably the best, thanks to Boss.</p><p>Headed to sleep I turn on a rain version of a song I feel an affinity for, and let it lull me to peace in the early night, hoping to find something to make my last day before moving to the Academy rather special… make it purposeful. I sigh again with that thought and put it out of my mind, instead focusing on just being. Making the most of what I have, though something slightly gnaws at me, even as I drift fully off into my solitary slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Day of Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N – I wish there was a more convenient way to reply to Anonymous reviews, but I suppose I can do so at the start of chapters in this sort of section.</p><p>Higuchimon – Power to you, if you don't want to read it then don't. At the end of the day this is a passion project, not a job, when passion dies out then the fic will likely go into stasis, and when the urge emerges it'll be returned to. Constructive criticism about what you would want to see would be valued, or what tropes particularly you're tired of would be useful, though at the same time it feels as though this work isn't likely to be to your tastes, apologies.</p><p>Without further ado, Chapter Two<br/>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Chapter Two - A Day of Respite</p><p>Melancholy has me in a stranglehold, sluggishly surrounding myself further in the comfort of soft blankets vainly trying to warm my body in the early day. The weight of my makeshift armour enough to keep myself feeling as I wait out the cold of morn, that same track of music I'd slept to still bouncing off the walls of my room dully. I look back around my room, at the plastered-on images, still casting a blanket ineffectively over me before starting the kettle, and letting its heat provide much needed respite from the dawn.</p><p>Layer by layer I wean myself out of the protection I'd built up, shaking slightly with each removal. Pouring the heated water out straight into mug I hold it close to me, letting the heat flow through me, preparing for the day. Reaching for my phone the time taunts me, only 6:15… I lean back to pass the time, flicking through the pages of old versions of dueling philosophy. Theory of advantage state, the delicate balance of deckbuilding… The more experience I seem to get, the further away it all seems.</p><p>I resist the urge to doze off and spread the deck the boss gave to me out onto the table, wondering whether this would be the one for me, but drawing a few hands in practice and looking at the flavour text for each and every vanilla, loathe as it maybe I don't have any real affinity for it. I sketch out a copy of a card or two before heading out, remembering the idea of the three monsters I summoned yesterday as a time and bringing that to a sort of life, dulling the earlier pensiveness.</p><p>Dressing myself in a similar ensemble as before, I prepare for the day before heading out with a backpack over my shoulder. The streets are busy but safe as to wander, ending up back at the local park as the clock hits 10:30, watching from the sidelines as two local football teams have a brief kick-around, recognising a few as brothers of drafters I'd played with before. One of the kids eyes inevitably meet mine, getting me to turn and leave with a sigh.</p><p>"Have any of you seen my daughter?"</p><p>Concern oozes from the voice of a wide-eyed, wobbly kneed mother. Panting out of breath with dishevelled hair, I walk over to her putting a hand slightly upwards and notice a picture she's showing on her phone. Petite with bright honey eyes, and long navy hair that brushes down the length of her back with a gentle aura about her. I recognise her, with her being about my age, but by no means have I seen her recently with working for Boss being increasingly frequent. Regretfully I can only end up suggesting that she head to the card shop, figuring that if nothing else me recognising her makes it likely she is a duelist, so the others might have a clearer clue.</p><p>"She said she would be sleeping over at a friend's house and when I show up, they said they've not seen her." I walk with her part of the way, nodding slightly with each comment she makes about her daughter "I don't know quite what's gotten into her, but if you see her can you please call me?"</p><p>Biting my lip I turn to her "I'm headed out for school tomorrow… if I see her today, or before then I'll message and I'll keep an eye out until then. I hope you can find your daughter, Mrs" My nod of affirmation stilts a little seeing her expression go a little more downcast, walking in awkward silence we finally arrive and I point to the right shop. "I think you might have better luck asking in there… if you're struggling ask to see Little Jimmy, he tends to know better about where people are and how they're doing.". She heads in swiftly, leaving me alone… to an extent, I get nods of recognition from a couple kids but I keep my distance and start headed to the office, though there's still business to attend to.</p><p>A savoury fragrance wafts through the air as I make a short stop at the local Bakery. "Hey pops, how's the business going?" my voice trails through the air before reaching the tall redhead smoking a cigarette before letting out a huff and responding back, noticing his wife in the phone with a frantic expression on her face flicking through the phonebook… 'maybe she's been told about the missing girl?' I mull before I get a response. "Everything's great, just a few dozen failed experiment breads I'll have to get rid o-… anyway, how are you? Did ya pass the test?"</p><p>I make a peace sign and smile back "I'm the boss' protégé, don't think so little of me." I puff my chest in jest before deflating just in time to see a wry smile plaster his face and before I know it a bag of bread fills my hand and he pulls my hat down "Perfect, consider this your congratulations. I'll tell Maya you came by alright? Put a good word in with your schoolmates when they're on vacation for me." His energy makes it hard to refuse, though an out is offered as the door chime echoes again. "Thank you Sir, and sure… tell Maya I hope classes go well for her". A tall man in paint covered overalls walks past to talk to pops so I've got no reason to remain idle, leaving once pops gives me a heads up.</p><p>The extra weight now on my hands I give this month's speciality a taste, and quickly flinch, a sickeningly gooey, banana-esque filling and pungent aftertaste kill what was my growing appetite. Drowning out the aftertaste with water I shudder and look at how much more of this I have left to try and get rid of… damn him for giving it to me. I sigh a little deeper, jealous of the man.</p><p>Greeted by the office theme I arrive shortly past noon and put the bread on the table as Boss comes downstairs, though in it I find a wrapped up gift in a small box that makes me feel a warmth course through me that I instinctively try to shake off, putting it into my backpack.</p><p>"I'm the breadwinner Boss." I jest at him, though he quickly turns his nose up at the scent, a half mix of disgust on his face as he puts it quickly into the fridge. "…sure you are kid. I'll find a use for the bread, so don't worry about that." Part of me doesn't believe him, though I suppose if push comes to shove anything can be useful, even if the food's so bad I'd consider it cruel to give to a beggar.</p><p>I sit back at the table, smiling as I get my deck back out, flicking through the cards, and picking out 'Gagagigo' once again. "I quite like this guy boss, probably my favourite of the deck… nice backstory, cool design and the duel yesterday could have been so different if he was just the slightest bit weaker" My eyes shine a little as my smile grow looking at him again.</p><p>Boss enjoys his juice opposite me, resting a hand on his chin "So you're saying the card's too good and I shouldn't have give it ya? I'm just kiddin', I felt like the card worked well for ya and ya imagination" My hat's taken off again and I shake my head side to side to get my hair covering my eye.</p><p>Pursing my lips I pout childishly, flustered at him knowing I'd think of something like that but not wanting to hide it "Yeah… I'm grateful you added him to the deck… and I MIGHT have got a little imaginative but that's just part of being a duelist right?" I tilt my head, revealing one of my green eyes clearly reflecting the cerulean of my Boss'. "I figured you'd want to talk a little more about the specifics of what I can do with decks while I'm in my first year."</p><p>He sits back for a moment, looking confused before darting up "Deckbuilding, yeah!" He scratches the back of his head before rushing upstairs and getting out a messily scribbled piece of paper detailing the rules. "I put this together a couple days ago… I know it's last minute but I figured it's better like this… take a read."</p><p>The handwriting while not elegant was legible enough after a year of working with him, and I forgive him for the messiness considering that it wouldn't have been something he was expecting to do this year. The paper reads as follows –</p><p>'Deckbuilding rules.</p><p>The deck must change drastically each week, for the first two months, with at least one duel wrote down turn-by-turn as an example of how you use it, and what you've learned while playing it.</p><p>The deck must have a different theme for the first two months, i.e. you can't make an Umi deck, then a Water deck. The whole point is to try brand new things, as long as you can.</p><p>Must duel at least one person a day from your own dorm, to make friends and make sure you can afford the next deck… but seriously making friends will help out a lot.</p><p>It's okay to lose, it's your first year, don't sweat it… later on it will matter more, but by then you've learned all of your silly mistakes and will actually own enough to make a good deck.'</p><p>Or at least I believe so. His signature is underneath and borrowing a pencil I accompany it with my own as an agreement and take a picture of it on my phone to keep a better hold of it.</p><p>"Aright, that works for you kid?" He looks rather surprised I agreed so readily, but it does seem agreeable… I still don't have much of an idea of what a deck that's for me actually looks like, there've obviously been cards I like more than others, but nothing enough so that I can say I want to play with it each and every duel, you know?</p><p>"Yeah, if you think it's a good idea Boss I'll trust in it…" His faces scrunches up a little at the way I put it "C'mon kid, I think it's a good idea but do you? Ugh, never mind." he lets it lie, shaking his head a little "That aside you got everything you wanted to do done? I'll pop by your place and move all your stuff out of there tomorrow. So stay here tonight, I'll make sure you don't oversleep… it's a big day fer us." His grin grows as he speaks, heart on his sleeve as always… but I admire that about him more than I could say, and can only muster a sincere 'Thank you' with flushed cheeks.</p><p>The day's still young, so there's plenty of time for the two of us to chat and talk, even if I'll be getting an early sleep to refresh myself for what is yet to come… though with it being the day before I head off he soon enough gets out a small box, contrastingly poorly written, but oozing with intent. "Open this when you get to the Island, ok? Probably will help ya settle in". It's a tad overwhelming, being given two gifts… I'll have to bring him something back from the Academy when break comes… both Boss and pops are too great a pair of guys to leave be. He wakes me up from my reverie by ruffling my hair and looking over me softly. "You didn't sleep much didja? Get an early night, I'll close up early to keep things quiet for you kid."</p><p>Time ebbs and flows like our words, patiently, impatiently, ever streaming as the warmth of the afternoon dies down with the bright blue sky tinging orange, and my self-imposed time for sleep approaching. I head to my makeshift office and sleep under the Kotatsu's warmth, blissfully surrounded with the heat, resting like a tabby. Everything I need packed in one corner of the room thanks to Boss handling it for me, faintly hearing the door lock from downstairs as a sign he's headed off home to his family.</p><p>'Tomorrow… I'm going to have to live for me' It's a concerning thought, but deep down it's for the best I'm separated from Boss… I need to focus on myself, rather than being so damn dependent.</p><p>A/N I wasn't all too sure how to end there so apologies if it's really clumsy, I'm still trying to find my footing with it. I hope you enjoyed and any constructive criticism is appreciated. To everyone reading, Happy Holidays, I'm wishing you the best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home away from Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N Longer than the last couple but I wanted to put it out on Christmas, though at some point the frequency of updates will probably go down. Here's Chapter 3 when the story really gets moving, I'm not the happiest with the start of this but I'm hopeful it's alright, though one of the transitions bothers me. Please R&amp;R, I'd appreciate some criticism.</p><p>Chapter 3 – Home Away from Home</p><p>Ringing out loudly the chime of a clock reverberates through the walls of the office, blankets providing my cocooned figure as with tired eyes I raise myself up, hours to spare until all needs to have been done. ‘6:30’ I register the time as, splashing cold water on my face with the kitchen sink to help me wake. ‘Boss will be here at about nine…’.</p><p>I soon find myself double, triple checking my luggage, taking a note of anything that might be missing but the job’s thorough, and with the level of organisation I get the distinct impression it was not solely Boss’ effort to pack everything right, apt forethought having left me more than contented.</p><p>Turning on the kettle I prepare another warm glass of water, just to provide me heat, part of me fretting over whether I’d manage in the Academy… ‘There’s no way they won’t have a close kettle, calm down’. It’d be ridiculous, but thoughts like that are all I can manage with little to pass the time.</p><p>A thought occurs to me, figuring out a productive means of passing the morning I raise myself, getting out a lined notebook from my luggage. Putting pen to paper I separate my deck onto the table, grouping cards by type then by name and write down each name; seeing as it’s my first week’s deck it’ll be good practice. Creating my ‘Week One’ decklist I quickly asterisk cards in the deck I see as problematic, largely being the weaker normal monsters, sighing a tad irritated at myself over being critical of the deck I was given.</p><p>Rationalising it, even though the deck is a gift the point of this exercise is to explore more avenues and to make small but significant changes to the week’s deck that expand or tweak the strategy to something of greater effectiveness. That train of thought makes it natural for me to identify cards of the deck I wish I had more of, whether that by ‘Gagagigo’ and ‘A Legendary Ocean’ or cards the deck is lacking like ‘Tornado Wall’ and ‘The Legendary Fisherman’.</p><p>My eyes go a little wide as I write the latter down, and start searching on my phone, recalling Boss’ Battle City matches. He’d mentioned often opposition he’d faced, though he strayed away from the latter parts of this tournament the qualifying rounds he was happy to talk about. The duel with Mako Tsunami, former professional duelist turned esteemed sailor, had played a similar strategy as I was thinking.</p><p>Feeling my stomach rumble, I reluctantly head to the kitchen and prepare toast, reading a transcript of the bout between them, though before I can note anything significant the ring of the door chime greets Boss, coming in with a warm but cocky expression. “ ’Ya Ready Kid? I aint risking you missing this plane.”</p><p>I wipe my mouth carefully before flashing a peace sign lazily with the hand free of toast. “Just having a little breakf-“ I’m cut off as my shoulder feels his firm grip and he looks seriously straight at me.</p><p>“Can ya make it quick then? …Eat yer toast and I’ll carry everything else to the truck,” His serious look elicits nothing but a swift nod before I force my food down quickly, and grab everything I took to the kitchen to put into my bag.</p><p>The truck I end up in the back of supposedly used to be used for gigs, and from the scent I find myself agreeing with the notion, grateful there’s a small chair… I’d have used a seat if one was free, but it’s pretty beat up and I’m not really bothered about the travel. ‘I’ll be on my ride soon enough anyway.’</p><p>The truck is filled before I know it, and quickly headed down the main street once he has made it past the potholes from downtown. Boss taps impatiently at the wheel and muttering ‘C’mon, c’mon. Move it already’, taking every cut-off he can, only getting worse when he accidentally knocks the radio up a channel instead of increasing the heat ending up on another damn classical channel. I cannot make out his face from where I am, but it’s clear enough that he’s stressed over this, more than I am even.</p><p>I would have asked something but distracting a stressed-out man who has been known for occasionally letting his anger get the best of him isn’t what I consider a genius plan, so I just keep an eye on my luggage and hide my sigh of relief when I hear his mix-tape start playing rather than the radio.</p><p>The drive is frantic but soon enough we arrive at the airport, and I do the heavy lifting unloading, while Boss discusses the relevant details with the plane crew, two members of which help me with carrying the luggage on board. Before I know it I’m giving Boss a thumbs up through the window, as he waves back… I think he shouted something, but I couldn’t hear so I just smiled at him as the plane flew off.</p><p>Far from what I expected the journey was incredibly short, only an hour or so from the airport to the island albeit I guess it makes sense to make one of the big five dueling schools close to Domino City. I’m on and off the plane faster than I get out of my bed on most days, which while impressive for the school leaves a lot to be desired on my end; I get briefed on how they’ll move my luggage to my allotted room and that I should meet up with Chancellor Sheppard on the top floor of the Academy in his office.</p><p>Looking around from the airport the island is everything the brochures and advertising have made it out to be, a beautifully golden beach, an active volcano, a vibrant forest, the natural landmarks alone would make the place an incredible destination point… as dangerous as having a volcano on the island feels like. Beyond the ecological splendour is what the academy is prided upon.</p><p>As I walk into the main building, through the marble sculpted school gates and well-maintained courtyard I can see a few students sitting on blankets on the grass, predominantly ones in red outfits raising an eyebrow at my appearance. Having not put on my allotted uniform as of now I feel self-consciousness hold me for a moment making me hurry slightly faster inside. An elevator on the ground floor has the relevant rooms noted by a diagram, directing me to floor six, the Chancellor’s Office.</p><p>‘Breathe… it’s just a normal meeting.’ A bald man enters the elevator while I think, tilting his head down to get a better look at me. The almost six-foot tall presence smiling peacefully on one side of the elevator, not rushing as I gather myself and tentatively press the elevator button, packing away my phone and headphones to give an impression of being focussed. Hand over heart I shake a little, feeling my throat go dry, tapping my foot again as I look down at the floor.</p><p>The ride seemingly takes forever as I slouch down in thought, feeling the man’s eyes on me though I struggle to make out any intent, leaving the elevator with a spring in my step as signs lead me to where I’m supposed to be, and I knock on the door. No answer.</p><p>A moment passes and I knock again a little louder until I feel a light touch on my shoulder and jump back a little, flinching and finally meeting the man’s eyes with my own from beneath my hat. “Ah, hello there, you must be the new student correct? Take a step inside my office and I’ll introduce myself properly.’ His inviting tone stops me from leaping out of my skin as my embarrassment grows and I thank him, curling strands of hair from around my neck as I take a seat opposite the large chair in the office.</p><p>“Thank you Sir, I’m the new student, Robin Ainsworth” I lower my head as a small bow, before sitting up straight with a neutral expression.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Chancellor Sheppard of the Academy. Do you have a preference on what you want me to call you?” He tilts his head with a kind look in his eye, “Though I imagine you prefer to be called ‘Robin’, correct?”</p><p>I nod in affirmation, though my speech is less decisive “That’ll do Chancellor. Thank you for being understanding about my circumstances with Boss- urm, I mean Joey and attending this year, I’m grateful that you made an exception for me.” I put a hand on my chest, perking up thanks to his easing me in.</p><p>“It’s quite alright, from what I’ve been told of the situation it’s a good bit of fun, and an opportunity for a promising duelist, while we’re at it we’ll have to have you change into an outfit… but just the blazer will do for now, your hat will make it clear too” He claps his hands together, opening a draw at his desk with a key from a pencil holder, reaching out he passed over the table a medium blazer that I stand up and quickly fashion onto my form, albeit it hangs rather loosely on me it’s only until I reach my room. “Be sure to visit the card shop when you have time, we give all students 1500DP at the start of each semester as a little boost, it doubles as currency on the island… kind of like arcade tickets, just scan your student ID, or Duel Disk, they’ll keep track. You’ll be under the tutelage of Dr Crowler this year, class is currently in session, but we can have you pop on in at a break and introduce yourself then, they’re aware largely of your situation… though we have some other matters to discuss before then.”</p><p>He leans back against his chair, from a different drawer revealing a notebook of his own that he flicks halfway through, finding it through a bookmark. Nodding in response I try and match his position, remembering to adjust my posture “First of all being Joseph Wheeler’s protégé, it says here that you’re something of an apprentice of his? I’m aware that he’s been trying to benefit duelists of poor family situations, and that taking you under his wing is a part of that.”</p><p>“Apprentice is apt, I’ve been working under him for the past year at his office, and as such I’ve been very experimental as a duelist… using decks that he has built to get me used to different strategies.” I brief him on it, seeing a light in his eyes as I elaborate “I know it’s not common in the Academy to drastically overhaul your deck, but Boss thinks that it’ll help me grow into a better duelist than if I pigeonhole myself to an archetype and end up stagnating… something about the Red Eyes Black Dragon symbolising potential?”</p><p>Clicking his fingers he moves forward “That request makes more sense now, I’ve been told to make sure that you change your deck regularly; the academy duel-disks make this more convenient, when you put your deck in it scans for any illegal cards but it also makes a note of them, and what you do in a duel due to infrared connection and records what happens. It’s… not the best for tag duels but for one-vs-one dueling it is incredibly effective at recording duels for you to replay.”</p><p>“Tag duels?” I remark, confused slightly “I remember hearing from Boss you were considering something involving them as part of the future of the Academy correct? That there’s an initiative to try and develop the tag-dueling scene?”</p><p>He responds quickly hands together “That’s correct, my ‘Boss’ if you will, has noticed that there’s a shortage of students progressing to the tag dueling scene, and with it gaining traction fast it’s essential that we maintain the status of the academy and accommodate for this sort of career path as well don’t you think?”</p><p>I nod again, feeling a little pain in my neck from the unnatural position before he continues “That’s another thing, part of it is that a tournament is going to take place soon, in a few months so it’s important you make friends and find yourself a partner for it, maybe from your classes, maybe a roommate? It could be a very promising experience for you, Robin… though with you changing deck so often you’ll have a little freer rein than most students if you’re willing to accommodate someone else’s strategy or balance theirs out.” He looks bemused for a moment before getting up with his eye on his watch. “You can find out more in the handbook that will be in your room, or pop on in here if you’d like to talk, but now’s a really good time to meet with your class don’t you think? Break’s approaching.” Motioning me out we exchange a handshake before heading our separate ways… only to end up awkwardly back on the same elevator as before, arriving this time at the classroom.</p><p>Spacious would be an understatement, hundreds of designated seats cover the area, swaths of remaining students covering the area in colour co-ordinated zones as I look down from the highest point of the area, the classroom so large that it actually spans two different floors, both the second and third. In front of me, muttering to himself with a comical expression and enveloped in a fanciful outfit is someone who I can ascertain from the earrings dangling from his ears the teacher. “Hehe. There’s a new student coming today. Their scores on the admittance test were… rather impressive. This may be my chance to get rid of dropout boy. Hahaha….”</p><p>“Pardon?” I exclaim, blinking a few times, taking a couple steps back as the educator’s face contorts and has me look away for a moment, struggling to meet their gaze.</p><p>“H-How long have you been there?!” A moment passes as I remain silent before I hear a cough. “I am Vellian Crowler. I’m by far the greatest teacher in the academy, feel free to brag to your friends about me! You are the new student, Ainsworth?”</p><p>I nod, noting that I am not going to brag to anyone about this guy, only to be cut off as from close to the bottom of the class there’s a cacophony of laughs, largely coming from a boy with two toned hair leaning back comfortably, relaxed. “Silence! Or it’s detention for you again! Robin, don’t become a slacker like him.”. Alright, that’s drop-out boy. Still looking slightly away I listen and walk down the corridor after being told to introduce myself to the class.</p><p>I decide to go from top to bottom, thankfully with it being break most students had made themselves scarce or were intently writing or studying so I’d need not interrupt them. The latter of which largely wear blue or yellow uniforms, and ‘those in red in the courtyard are from here as well’ I wager.</p><p>Speaking of red, I find the ‘drop-out boy’ talking with two of his friends, one like a teddy bear; tall but seemingly cuddly, though that might just be his hair looking a tad soft – and the other like a blue bush; short and bespectacled, but the closest thing I’ve seen so far to someone my own size. Walking over I offer a small wave, walking down the steps to meet the three and bow slightly. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m the new student, Robin Ainsworth… it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Hey! You’re the new kid! I heard all about you! I’m Jaden Yuki. It’s sweet to meet you. Hope we get to duel soon!” Vigorously outstretching his hand, the group leader responds first with the others following suit soon after as I shake Jaden’s hand.</p><p>“I’m Syrus Truesdale… it won’t be long until you’re better than me in class soon” Sighing he looks away downcast “I hope I can keep up with today’s lesson” I give a sympathetic look though the taller one interjects “I’m Chumley, Chumley Huffington. I flunked a year so I’m still a freshman.” I take my time and nod. Before responding.<br/>“It seems we’re in the same dorm, so I guess I’ll be seeing the three of you often… would you mind if I came to see you later today?” I take a momentary look up to so Dr Crowler glaring down and quickly walk away, sweating as I spy another solitary Slifer student looking at the front, and I approach.</p><p>It’s weird to be approaching so many people like this, but I figure it’s best to approach people now than end up lost later, especially with a tournament coming up that necessitates co-operation. Walking over to the observer I get a better look at them, form outstretched gazing down at two students with a dreamy expression. “Hey, I’m the new student, Robin Ainsworth… it’s nice to meet you.” Offering my hand, he refuses, pulling his hat further down but coughs for a moment as I meet his glimmering honey-like eyes and nods.</p><p>“I’m Blair, it’s nice to meet you. If you don’t mind, I’m a little busy right now… we can talk another time though, alright?” with that he turns back, and I don’t have much choice but to move on, heading to other seemingly free classmates.</p><p>“I’m Bastion Misawa, nice to meet you.” I was just walking past him, and a Ra student who I saw going over some sort of complex formula breaks his concentration to introduce himself. “Class’ll start soon. I’ll see how bright you are.” And with that he returns to formula writing before I can get a word in, or even give my name. It was curt, but I find myself walking to the Obelisk section next.</p><p>“Whattaya want? Stop bugging me. Step off!” If the blue haired boy from before was like a bush the jagged hair on this raven-haired snob was half as sharp as his tone as he barks out as I look confused. “You don’t know who I am? I hate slackers!” I flinch a little at the hostility emanating from him and just shuffle down the stairs quietly, ending up on the ground floor.</p><p>I recognise the two as the duo Blair was looking intently at before, clad in a blue Uniform, a kindly blonde giving me a smile seeing me speeding down the stairs “Hey, you’re new here aren’t you? I can tell a lost puppy when I see one, I’m sorry about Chazz being so hostile, I promise not all of us Obelisk students are like that. I’m Alexis Rhodes, hope we’ll be friends. If you ever feel lost feel free to ask me, alright?” The soft smile on her face is relaxing as I respond.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m Robin Ainsworth, it’s nice to meet you Alexis, I hope we can be friends too.” I nod back and turn to her darker haired friend, who appraises me with a stony expression.</p><p>“…So you’re new.” He asks, looking me over intently enough I instinctively take a step back, Alexis sighing and telling him there’s no need to glare, and introduces me to him. “This is Zane Truesdale, the top duelist at the academy.” ‘Then why’s he in a third-year classroom… oh yeah, break.’ I note that he has the same surname as Syrus, though from his demeanour I can tell that he doesn’t have much to say to me, though he soon starts walking off as a bell rings, nodding at Alexis before heading out.</p><p>“Take your seats. Time for class!” I hear the voice of Dr Crowler reverberate through the classroom, having walked down and used his position to magnify the sound of his voice, and he begins a dueling tutorial. I end up seated next to Blair on a far row, though his eyes are fiercely focusing on me… ‘did I upset him?’ I wonder, since he was looking over at Alexis and Zane maybe that ticked him off? I focus on the lesson for a while, getting my notebook out before I see Blair pass me a neatly written piece of paper, under the guise of sharing a textbook that reads. ‘Did you talk to Zane? I’ve been wanting to.’ I write ‘yes, kind of’ back on the parchment underneath and Blair’s eyes brighten up with a smile that feels different to the whimsy of before. ‘Would you mind talking to me later? I’ll see you at the dorm since we’re both Slifers”.</p><p>Crowler’s looking up indicates we’re less discrete than I believed us to be, asking a question up at me. “Ainsworth, what attribute and level is the Normal Monster ‘Dark Witch’?” I take a moment to reply before responding “Level five, Light Attribute.”</p><p>“Good. Follow up question, which of the following equip spell cards can you not attach to ‘Dark Witch’; ‘Book of Secret Arts’, ‘Horn of Light’ or ‘Silver Bow and Arrow’?” He smiles clapping his hand slightly.</p><p>‘It’s a fairy type monster, so…’ “Book of Secret Arts” I respond with confidence, Blair giving me a look and writing ‘Nerd’ on the paper while Crowler praises me for being right. When I see him target Chumlee next I write over to Blair ‘I like the card alright? It’s super good in some dueling games, even though it’s really bad in drafts.’ And while the look I receive changes it’s not the greatest praise. We carry on until a bell begins to ring again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Deck Building 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N This one was a doozy - my second attempt at writing a duel, I hope this one is more clear than the last. If people would be interested in me putting the Deck List somewhere I can do that should there be a desire for it. I'll keep doing my best with this, though updates will be less frequent when I start doing school work again. I sincerely hope everyone's enjoying the story, please leave a review if you have any criticism or feedback, I love hearing people's thoughts, and, without further ado...</strong>
</p>
<p>Chapter 4 – Deck Building 101</p>
<p>Class is dismissed when the bell rings, at 16:00… having not eaten anything to say I was famished was an understatement. "Visit me at the dorm later, at 7PM, alright? To talk about earlier alright Robin?" Blair waves me farewell quickly, and after I nod hurries down the downstairs entrance, gathering a few looks on the way. Now alone I pack my stuff into my bag and notice Jaden getting up with a stretch before heading over with rest of his trio.</p>
<p>"We were headed to the card shop upstairs. Wanna come with?" He offers and gratefully I accept, putting my bag over my shoulder.</p>
<p>"It'll do me good to figure out where things are, and I can't think of much more than the card shop." I nod back, following their lead upstairs, only a short walk from class until we reach the place, the setting sun dyeing the room slightly orange. The room is split into three sections; the first being a book and supplies area, carrying pencils, pens, and dueling based magazines. Going there swiftly I recognise a few of them, others seemingly containing tell-all pieces on big names, with a few being analytics into the changes of dueling over the year though incredibly expensive and covered in packaging so I can't just flick through.</p>
<p>Syrus soon chirps up, "If you're interested in legacy duels the Professor of Ra Yellow keeps a library going that carries copies of that, not the recent stuff but anything a year old. By the time you look through all the old stuff what's in that one's probably going to be free." He chuckles with a hand on his head.</p>
<p>"Thank you… I'll check that out later." I smile back, putting down the copy in my hands, before flushing slightly red with my stomach growling, making me turn away.</p>
<p>Chumlee is next to talk to me "If you're hungry you can buy Sandwiches from there for cheap, just 50DP… just warning you, you don't know what you get until you've picked it out.". His tone carries a sense of warning, "Check before you take a bite, you might get something nasty."</p>
<p>All of this begs the question though "…Is there no way to buy what sandwich you actually want?". I look inquisitively up at him "Like, what if you're a picky eater?"</p>
<p>He shakes his head "Word to the wise, you will have to get used to what you pull around here; the dorm has breakfast and dinner, but this is really the only thing that's for lunch, so you better have DP… even if it means you have to keep losing it's best to have plenty to eat." Getting the impression he's speaking from experience I take that to heart and watch Jaden already eating one.</p>
<p>"Pretty good, Sausage sandwich!" He gives the three of us a thumbs up as he makes quick work of it, before pointing a finger, smirking "You guys try. Do you have your ID yet Robin? We need to get some grub down you."</p>
<p>Shaking my head my embarrassment grows "Not yet, it's supposed to be with my duel disk, PDA and the rest of my things in my room, but I headed straight to class before so haven't had a turn yet."</p>
<p>Before I know it he's got an arm on my shoulder, smiling, "Don't worry about it. I'll foot this one for you." He pulls his ID back out and Ms Dorothy scans it and lets me reach in for a sandwich.</p>
<p>"Thank you, I'll duel with you when I can Jaden, how about tomorrow? I'll probably be spending most the time unpacking today." I turn to him before reaching in and grabbing randomly out for a sandwich, and taking a look as Chumlee recommended I see that it's anpan. Letting out a relieved smile I relish the taste, finding it refreshing "Anpan… can't beat that" I chuckle to the other two.</p>
<p>"Sweet, nice pull." Jaden remarks back, patting my shoulder "and sure, we can duel at the dorm tomorrow." I notice Chumlee happily enjoying his, though Syrus looks a lot more squeamish, before quickly taking it down and drink water to take it down.</p>
<p>"D-don't ask" He leans down, hand on his stomach. 'Poor guy'. A familiar song starts playing from my pocket, the Boss' ringing so I quickly smile and excuse myself, heading into a quiet corner of the room and picking up to his voice.</p>
<p>"Sorry about the rush this morning but that was the only flight to the island this week. Ya make it there alright?" I nod softly against my phone before a realisation dawns on me and I make it a video call and give a thumbs up.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I made it. I've seen the Chancellor, and introduced myself to a few classmates, I'm at the card-shop right now. I'll be headed back to my room soon enough… might head back if it's not too much a walk, to upgrade my deck a little" He's relieved as he gets visual on me.</p>
<p>"Glad to hear you're making friends, Maya showed up today and I had to 'xplain that you headed off already. Can you message her later while you're at it?" He remarks, having me nod before continuing "It's erm, a- Monday today, so change your deck every Monday alright, you should have some DP starting off to make it easier on you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll focus on making this one great for now… that way I can get more DP for the other weeks and build up a nice collection of cards to work with. Oh! The academy duel disk also records my decklist and duels so you can check them out easy as well". Jaden gives me a wave from the center of the room, and Boss notices me looking away.</p>
<p>"I take it yer new mates are headed out right? I'll call again some other time. Have fun kid." He cuts the conversation, leaving me free to go back over.</p>
<p>"Thank you for being patient, I just got a call. Wanted to check up on me" I bow slightly as I follow them out the school, and to a beaten down path stretching close to the cliff space, to a relatively small, shack-like abode; slightly miscoloured walls, and a main-hall covered with a sliding door greet me.</p>
<p>We'd made a little small talk on the way there. "The email I got says my room is 101, would you guys be able to show me which one that is?", without hesitation they, or rather Syrus nods.</p>
<p>"It's the room closest to the second-floor stairs. We're in the second floor's second room, room 202. You'll have a roommate or two yourself, I think" The bluenette elaborates, before Chumlee interjects.</p>
<p>"That used to be Bawnji's room, he moved up to Ra Yellow though at the start of this year. So it should be just you and that short guy with a hat… You were with him earlier in class so I figured you knew already." There's a warmth to his voice talking about the newly promoted student.</p>
<p>"Blair? Ah! I needed to see him later anyway, that's really convenient for me. Thank you." We arrive and they go up the stairs, Syrus finishing things off while Jaden pulls another sandwich out his pocket and eats contentedly. "We'll meet you in the dining room at 7pm, Professor Banner will see you then too. Talk to you later."</p>
<p>I knock on the door twice when I arrive, "Blair? I heard I'm your new roommate, can you let me in, my stuff should be in there, I'll sort it all out. Sorry if there's a mess." A squeal makes it through the door, a shrill, cute sound of surprise reaching my ears as sounds of shuffling continue.</p>
<p>Five minutes pass as I stand outside the door, trying to keep myself warm. "Are you there?" I ask again, only to hear the door-lock open and see the room, half closed drawers. The room is clean, and obviously prepared for multiple people. On one of the desks, there's a folder with paper slightly hanging out. In spite of a lack of kettle meaning I'll have to check the dining room later, and all of my bags strewn around it looks comfy enough.</p>
<p>Blair greets me with a bright, if not forced smile "T-that explains all of the things in here… the ID and Duel-Disk are in the box on your side of the table. Don't touch my things, and I won't touch yours alright?" There's a clarity to the directing Blair gives, but also a firm unrelenting insistence to the emphasis on personal space… and I get that.</p>
<p>"Of course, just show me where I can't go and I'll do my best to remember" I nod back, an awkward smile back, before noticing that there's stickers on each drawer in the room, that Blair explains.</p>
<p>"I had this sort of situation with my old roommate. Anything marked with red is for me, anything blue you can use. If you want to use another colour that's fine, just don't touch any red area, I've moved my things out of them now." Blair brushes himself off, a little hair covering his eyes similarly to mine with my hat. "If you're as good a nerd as today for the whole semester then you'll probably join him soon."</p>
<p>Unpacking my bag I see Blair with outstretched hands, "I'll help make it easier on you. Better to make this quick". The logic is sound, but I shake my head and put a hand up.</p>
<p>"I-I really should handle this stuff myself, but thank you for the offer. It's organised so it shouldn't take too long." Similar to the stickers there's labels to designate where blazers, casual clothes and the like should be kept that make my life easier. Blair leans back against the wall from top bunk, listening to music, and I organise the bottom bunk; placing my own sheets and pillows on for comfort reasons, before tapping the wooden frame of the bed to get Blair's attention. "Do you want these pillows? I brought my own from home so I'm not really needing them"</p>
<p>Blair's smile grows, putting the pillows I offer at the back of the chairs in the room. "It was always a pain having to move them from the bed so we can just leave them there… and, tell me when you've unpacked. Remember you promised to talk to me in the dorm after class. It was a scare knowing that I was getting another roommate today."</p>
<p>It takes a while but within the half hour I finished unpacking the bulk of my suitcase I move it to a side as Blair explains about laundry, about dining arrangements, all the trivial things I do need to know as a roommate. All I need to do is unwrap the presents I'd received and the box on the table.</p>
<p>Opening the box Blair kindly placed on the left of the table I reach out for a lanyard with my ID on it, putting it around my neck and an academy issue duel disk with my academy ID number on the front that fits as comfortably as duel disk, though I have no qualms putting it into my backpack until it's needed. I see Blair climbing down the ladder "I'm headed out to the card shop, follow with me please. It's a little late to go there alone, but I'm headed out with company."</p>
<p>Having my own need to visit, largely to bolster the deck I do have I accompany back, getting used to the path more, appreciative I'm not going to get lost since I've got a guide. Blair quickly meets the woman at the counter with a cheerful expression that scans the ID quickly, a monitor showing what packs are available. Blair spends 500DP, largely on a card pack with 'Axe of Despair' plastering the cover, and the shopkeeper goes to the back and gives them to Blair.</p>
<p>Having seen what to do I do the same, to a smaller selection of card packs, though I notice that there's a pack Blair doesn't have available that I do, supposedly containing machine monsters like 'Steam Gyroid' though I pay that little mind. Spending 1000DP, to leave me with some left I buy 10 water themed packs and open them, next to a pondering Blair looking through what they've pulled.</p>
<p>The average card quality I get from the packs is better than most of what I carry in my current deck. 'Aqua Spirit', 'Mermaid Knight', 'Giga Gagagigo' being several of those that catch my eye, the latter particularly due to its flavour text. 'In order to fight tremendous evil he gained formidable power through body reconstruction, but lost his heart and his redemption.' I have half a mind to not put it in my deck but at the same time I'm interested in whether there's more to the story I can infer. I shake my head a little and place my cards in a second deck box for later.<br/>"When we get back, make your deck and we'll duel. I'd like to see what you're made of." Blair requests as we walk back, the sun almost down, leaving me cold. "You could make for a good partner for the practice tag-duel days in the meantime."<br/>"For the meantime?" I ask back before putting two and two together. "I get it, you want to be that Obelisk's partner, so until then I'm a convenient stand-in?" It's a sound idea, and it's not like I have a better in to tag-dueling. "That works for me, partnering with you will be good practice, and help me find someone who'd be a good partner too."</p>
<p>Blair's not slow to put his hands together with bright eyes "He's so cool… and he's good at dueling too… I wanna be just like him…" Rosy-cheeked and starstruck eyes have me off-guard, but it's cute.</p>
<p>"You sound just like me talking about someone I know. I'll help you out… I have someone I wanna be like too." I offer a hand for a handshake though Blair looks rather confused for a moment before shaking his head from side to side.</p>
<p>"This was easier than I thought it would be. All that I need now is for you to be a good duelist. What type of deck do you use? Right now I use spellcasters, and level-monsters… mainly 'Silent Magician' and 'Silent Swordsman'"</p>
<p>"I don't really have a defined deck-type, I'll be changing every week. I was taught it's important to be flexible as a duelist… I've always been more able to draft than construct my deck, so I'm open to trying different strategies. Right now though I'm using a water themed deck."</p>
<p>Blair's pulls at his hat, putting it lower on his face "…It doesn't sound like something that's to my tastes but it works for me. We can trade cards too if I have anything that's good for you as a partner to have, and vice-versa… but if you get a 'Cyber Dragon' please give it to me! It's Zane's ace monster and it's so, SO cool!" The enthusiasm at the end is undeniable, getting a chuckle out of me.</p>
<p>"Fine by me, but if you get a 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' It's got my name on it, my 'Zane' uses it as his Ace." Blair looks a little astonished again for a second but we're soon at our room, Blair undoing the lock and sitting at one of the two desks. The top draw of the desk is the trunk, mine still has a key in it to keep it locked.</p>
<p>I spend my time putting together my deck and organising my trunk into card types, only having 100 or so cards currently making it rather easy to keep track of them. I start by removing cards I feel are too weak for my current deck, and instead adding stronger monsters as upgrades, or adding multiple copies of cards I'd like to get more often like 'Gagagigo', 'A Legendary Ocean' and 'Star Boy' until I'm content with the deck.</p>
<p>The only problem is before we're able to duel, dinner time arrives… a loud ring and the sound of students rushing down the stairs convincing me we should head there now. It's my first meal after all, and I can talk about using the kettle too.</p>
<p>Professor Lyman Banner is standing in the middle of the dining room, a cat rubbing against his leg with a loud purring. Blair, myself, Jaden, Syrus, Chumlee… virtually every Slifer Red student had entered, and sat waiting to listen to what announcement he has to share. "First order of business, can you all please stop feeding Pharaoh sandwiches you don't want? I know some aren't the most delicious but he is already fed plenty."</p>
<p>Murmurs fill the room at that, a few students avoiding eye-contact after guiltily. "The second order of business is welcoming our new student, Robin Ainsworth, I hope you will all get along. Now Robin, please introduce yourself."</p>
<p>I give a formal greeting, put on the spot awkwardly, only for Jaden to shout out some words of encouragement. "We're here for you pal".</p>
<p>"Any questions Robin?" The bespectacled professor asks at the table Blair and I are sat at, the majority of Slifers having begun to eat already, paying me no mind.</p>
<p>"Would you happen to have a kettle around here? I get really cold in the mornings, so I pour hot water to warm me up."</p>
<p>He points to a corner of the dining room "The dining room opens at 6:15 in the morning, you can use the kettle from that time onwards, though please try not to have coffee in any sort of frequency… we have enough people hooked in staff, we don't need first years to join in." He lets out something of a laugh, more jovial than I feel intended as I nod and start eating.</p>
<p>Once having ate I wait for Blair to finish, having had twice as much as I'd think I could handle, and after we clean our plates we head back to the room, with him asking "Do you want to try out your new duel disk, or will the table do?"</p>
<p>"I'll try out the duel disk, it'll make it more memorable a first duel at the island. Do you want to go first, or second?" I fish into my bag and get it out, placing it on my arm and my deck where it needs to be before a light comes from where the life point counter is.</p>
<p>"Scan your ID, it needs to register that properly first alright?" Blair explains "It's a pretty quick process, and you can start us off. Do 8000 LP"</p>
<p>I scan myself in, causing the light to fade and the duel disk to finally activate, ready to start.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Robin 8000LP/Blair 8000LP</strong>
</p>
<p>"My turn, draw!" I look carefully at my hand, seeing a couple of new additions at the forefront. "I activate the field spell card 'A Legendary Ocean'!" The room itself feels as if it's flooding, light shining through from the ceiling that's not from the usual lightbulb as between the two of us schools of fish swim around in groups, from guppies to starfish, the ground seemingly covered in seaweed. "This card not only is treated as 'Umi' but lowers the level of all water monsters in our hands by one, on top of the 200-point increase to both the attack and defense of water monsters."</p>
<p>"Next I summon 'Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness' in attack position" (<strong>1800-2000Atk/1500-1700Def</strong>) The familiar warrior rises up from the seafloor weapon in hand as he stares almost through Blair "and end my turn"</p>
<p>Blair's turn arrives, "Not bad. My turn, I draw." Taking a moment, he looks through his hand indecisively. "I set one monster in defense mode and set one card. I end my turn."</p>
<p>I nod and draw my next card 'Nightmare's Steelcage'… "I draw. Thanks to the level reduction from 'A Legendary Ocean' I summon 'Orca, Mega-Fortress of Darkness!(<strong>2100-2300Atk/1200-1400 Def)</strong>'" beside my warrior emerges his steed, at least that's how I choose to interpret it. Fish that were on my side of the battlefield swim away from my creatures as I point at Blair's set monster. "I attack with my Orca." My Orca fires a cannon from its back, a beam of light piercing through the set monster, revealing 'Mystical Elf'(<strong>800Atk/2000Def)</strong> momentarily before the prayerful maiden has disappeared. "Now I attack directly with my 'Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!" Lunging forward the soldier stabs at Blair, weapon in hand, causing him to flinch as if he was winded. <strong>(Blair 8000LP-6000LP) </strong>"I set a card and end my turn."</p>
<p>On the backfoot now Blair draws "I activate 'Swords of Revealing Light'. For the next three turns your monsters won't be able to declare an attack." Paralysing lights shoot through my side of the field, making a barrier between our fields. "Now I set a monster and end my turn"</p>
<p>"My turn… Due to my field spell's effect I can summon my 'Deepsea Warrior'(<strong>1600Atk/1800Def)</strong> without a tribute." A spear toting soldier with light blue armour appears with a battle stance "Due to his effect he is unaffected by any spell cards while your 'Swords of Revealing Light' while 'Umi' or in this case 'A Legendary Ocean' is on the field… but he also doesn't get a stat increase. I use him to attack your set monster." Throwing his spear I feel the recoil, seeing a second 'Mystical Elf on the field where the first had been destroyed. (<strong>Robin 8000LP-7600LP</strong>) "Damn it. I end my turn Blair."</p>
<p>"Sorry but that's not good enough." Blair teases, drawing a card. "I sacrifice my 'Mystical Elf' in order to summon my 'Silent Swordsman Lv 5'(<strong>2300Atk/1000Def</strong>), The elven woman disappears as an orb of light, that pulses into a cloud of smoke; in her place appearing a robed soldier holding a large blade in one hand over his shoulder. "Next I attack your 'Deepsea Warrior'!" With a noble aura he lunges through the barrier of lights and destroys my 'Deepsea Warrior', ending the turn with a smug smile. (<strong>Robin 7600LP-6900LP)</strong></p>
<p>"Ugh, cool card Blair! I summon my 'Giga Gagagigo' (<strong>2450-2650Atk/1500-1700Def</strong>) and switch my 'Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness' to defense position. I end my turn, since I can't attack." 'just one more turn of being unable to attack.'</p>
<p>"Why thank you. I set one monster face down and destroy your warrior!" Like my Deepsea Warrior before him, my defensively positioned Sea Serpent is destroyed, though this time I don't take any damage. "Your move"<br/>'Giant Trunade' is my next draw, and a really poor one at that given the circumstances. With a sigh I set a monster "I place one monster in defense mode, and I end my turn."</p>
<p>'Swords of Revealing Light' is now destroyed, clearing from my field and opening up my options. "I attack your set monster with my swordsman!" Cleaving it cleanly in two, other than a briefly lingering oozing residue my 'Revival Jam' (<strong>1500-1700Atk/500-700Def) </strong>is destroyed.</p>
<p>"I activate my monster's effect! When sent to the graveyard by battle I can pay 1000LP to summon him in face-up defense position on my standby phase."(<strong>Robin 6900LP - 5900LP)</strong></p>
<p>Blair ends his turn with that, and my previously disposed of 'Revival Jam' re-forms in defense mode.</p>
<p>"My turn. I remove from play my 'Deepsea Warrior' to special summon my Aqua Spirit (<strong>1600Atk-1800atk/1200-1400Def</strong>) in attack position, and alongside her, my '7 Coloured Fish'(<strong>1800Atk-2000Atk/800-1000Def)</strong>as my normal summon." I fill my field, a sought for rainbow coloured fish emerges and nestles against a spiritual maiden who's hair's composed of water, veiled as a bride would be with outstretched hands. "Next off, I attack your swordsman with my 'Giga Gagagigo'!" Getting vengeance for my previous soldiers my re-constructed reptile mangles the soldier until he's all but unrecognisable before vanishing. <strong>(Blair 6000-5650LP) </strong>"Next up, my '7 Coloured Fish' strikes your first face-down monster." It dashes forward, a swift lunge through the card reveals a smaller version of the earlier soldier, this time his level 3 version. "Now my Orca attacks the other!" 'Magician of Faith' is destroyed… but still succeeds in her task.</p>
<p>"Hold it. Since my monster has been flipped I get to add 1 spell card from my graveyard to my hand. I of course choose 'Swords of Revealing Light'"</p>
<p>The move gets a sigh out of me, "Fine. My 'Aqua Spirit' attacks you directly!" My own lady does a spin, chanting an incantation before making signs with her hands to unleash and condensed ball of water that slices towards Blair with increasing traction before it collides. (<strong>Blair 5650LP-3850LP) "</strong>I end my turn"</p>
<p>Still fancying his odds Blair continues "I activate 'Premature Burial'. (<strong>Blair 3850LP-3050LP) </strong>Allowing me to return my 'Silent Swordsman LV5' to the field." Familiar a sight as ever the twice shy swordsman returns with a vengeance "… now he will attack 'Aqua Spirit". She disappears back into the ocean, only for my side of the field to suffer Deja-vu as paralysing light appears again. "I also activate my 'Swords of Revealing Light' to stop you from attacking for 3 turns… and set one face-down monster. I end my turn"</p>
<p>'Alright, I was a bit hasty earlier.' "My turn, I activate my 'Giant Trunade'. This card returns all spell and trap cards on the field to their owner's hands… including both of yours!"</p>
<p>Blair flinches "Even if 'Premature Burial' is sent back to my hand my swordsman remains on the field", returning the two spells to the hand. As for a brief second the aquatic atmosphere of the room fades.</p>
<p>"I re-activate my field spell card, 'A Legendary Ocean' and summon my 'Mermaid Knight' (<strong>1500-1700Atk/700-900Def) </strong>in attack mode, due to Umi being on the field she can attack twice a turn! …not that she'll have to." I smile confidently at my board, switching 'Revival Jam' to attack position. My blade swinging redhead swims to the frontlines, a shield on her left arm that she drops to the floor, replacing with a twin blade. "Like before, my 'Giga Gagagigo' attacks your damn swordsman." I've lost track of how many times that accursed card has been summoned, grateful it's for the last time as he disappears for good with a grunt. "Now I attack your face-down with my Orca!" A familiar beam fires, eradicating what was once again the level 3 version of that swordsman, only for me to finally be able to finish the duel off. "I attack with my 'Revival Jam' and my 'Mermaid Knight'.</p>
<p>Blair pulls back, covering his body with his arm as my mermaid gets one slash in before my slimy partner finishes off the duel. (<strong>Blair 3050LP - 1350LP - 0LP</strong>) "And that's game." Relief fills my voice as I turn off my duel disk and sit at my bed, noticing 767DP was automatically added to my account for the duel, my rank increasing from level 1 to 2.</p>
<p>"Oh man, I lost… Good duel, you'll be a great partner!" Blair seems happy despite defeat, getting on the top bunk and stretching. "Your deck's pretty good too, I'll get you next time though." And I'm inclined to agree with the stubbornness her deck has bringing out 'Silent Swordsman LV5'.</p>
<p>"You too. You have some really great cards in there, like 'Silent Swordsman LV5', and those 'Swords of Revealing Light'… if I didn't have my 'Giga Gagagigo' when I did it could have been a very different duel. I'll learn a lot from you." The praise gets a chuffed "heh" from my partner-until-Zane-picks-them-partner.</p>
<p>Exhausted we get ready for the night, with me messaging Maya about the day to no reply… but 'I have something special to do first' I think to myself with a smile as I start unwrapping the box from Pops first…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>